<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Progress by BabyBottlePop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541004">Progress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop'>BabyBottlePop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here and Now [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Caregiver!Qui-Gon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, Gen, Infantilism, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Little!Obi-Wan, Master &amp; Padawan Relationship(s), Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life-Partners, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Qui-Gon had been a Caregiver since boyhood, he had never had his own Little before, nor had he ever expected to. But now he had Obi-Wan, who had only just developed into his classification during their return voyage from Bandomeer. Needless to say, they both had quite a bit to adjust to. </p><p>(A series of sweet, gentle moments set in the early days of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bant Eerin &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here and Now [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Several people wanted to see young Obi-Wan and his early apprenticeship, so this is for you guys! Many others want to see some Clone Wars content, which will be coming out shortly! See my notes at the end for what to expect in particular!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Qui-Gon journeyed through the temple halls, it was difficult not to take note of the numerous staring from all of the Jedi they passed, even if they were trying to be as discreet as possible. While this didn’t bother Qui-Gon much, it was the subject who claimed most of their attention, Obi-Wan, who he was more concerned about. </p><p> </p><p>Word had spread like wildfire about Obi-Wan’s classification. Littles were a rarity to begin with, and a Little Jedi was practically unheard of. Qui-Gon could count the number of Little Jedi he’d known throughout his life on only one hand. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan had presented late, at almost thirteen, which was considered normal for Littles. If anyone had been aware of his classification beforehand, then he would have never been dismissed so cruelly, shipped out of the temple to become a farmer in the Agricorps. Qui-Gon was still very peeved with the Council about their actions. Even if they were trying to prove a point and send Qui-Gon along in hopes of making a Master and Padawan match, there was still no excuse. Anything could have happened - and it <em> did </em> happen, with their ship being attacked by pirates, and Xanatos imprisoning Obi-Wan in the mines. </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon was angry at himself, too, for his stubbornness. From the very first time he had set eyes on Obi-Wan, he had been determined not to take him on as an apprentice, deliberately ignoring his instincts. He’d called Obi-Wan reckless and angry, and dismissed the boy’s attempt to aid him throughout the journey to Bandomeer. It took Obi-Wan willing to sacrifice his life for Qui-Gon to change his mind, which was- well, <em> wrong</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon was a Caregiver. Even if he hadn’t known about Obi-Wan’s classification at the time, he still should have <em> cared </em> for him. In other words, there was a lot of damage to undue. The Master and his new Padawan had only returned from Bandomeer a few days ago. Now they were taken off the roster for missions, as they needed plenty of time to become settled into their roles for both their apprenticeship as well as their classifications. </p><p> </p><p>Although Qui-Gon had been a Caregiver since boyhood, he had never had his own Little before, nor had he ever expected to. But now he had Obi-Wan, who had only just developed into his classification during their return voyage from Bandomeer. Needless to say, they both had quite a bit to adjust to. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan clung tightly to Qui-Gon’s hand tightly as they navigated the temple. It was easy to see how nervous he was - he wouldn’t look up from the floor, and his face had a slight flush to it. He had his newly acquired pacifier in his mouth, too. Qui-Gon had encouraged him to take it with him, as pacifiers offered comfort, and it would give the Little something to focus on while they walked. </p><p> </p><p>Even though he was nervous, the Little still looked completely endearing. His new braid hung from behind his ear, small but already adorned with its first band, orange for courage. He was holding his cloak tightly around himself, shielding his body from the onlookers. Qui-Gon knew why, too; Obi-Wan was very self conscious about the diaper he wore under his leggings.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken a lot of convincing to get him to wear one, at least when they were out of quarters. Qui-Gon had been unsure about their usage at first, as some Littles didn’t need them while others did, or some only used them in headspace and were fine when they weren’t regressed. It hadn’t taken long to find out that Obi-Wan did need them, at least while he was in headspace. This was still his first time regressing, so they didn’t know if he’d need them afterwards or not. </p><p> </p><p>While Obi-Wan didn’t seem to mind wearing them at night or when they were alone in their quarters, out in the temple among others was a completely different story. Qui-Gon had finally enticed Obi-Wan with the promise of food and a chance to see his friends, but it had taken practically all morning. It wasn’t that Obi-Wan had been naughty, or purposefully misbehaved. He was genuinely horrified at the thought of other people finding out. He’d resisted being changed into one this morning, ‘promising’ that he could control himself, only to have an accident just an hour later. </p><p> </p><p>According to the Caring books Qui-Gon had uploaded onto his datapad and had been reading whenever he had doubts, a little bit of resistance was normal when it came to diapers. Eventually Obi-Wan wouldn’t even notice them, and he certainly wouldn’t care about what others might think. Diapers were a necessity, and just as Qui-Gon had reminded Obi-Wan, having an accident in public would be even more embarrassing.  </p><p> </p><p>“Master…” Obi-Wan began, holding his pacifier in place with one hand so that he could speak around it. They had reached the dining hall’s doorway, and he stared at it anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon crouched down to his level. “Obi-Wan, remember what we’ve talked about? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, little one. Nobody is going to make fun of you, or cause you any harm. I’ll be right here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan rocked back and forth on his heels, contemplating. Qui-Gon’s words did seem to offer him a sense of relief, but he still didn’t make any attempt to move toward the door. </p><p> </p><p>Before Qui-Gon could try and convince him again, someone else came to their assistance. </p><p> </p><p>“Obi!” </p><p> </p><p>A small, dainty Mon-Calamari came bounding over. Although Qui-Gon had never met her personally before, he immediately knew that she was Bant, a friend and former crechemate of Obi-Wan’s. From what the Little had told him, they were very close. </p><p> </p><p>At the sight of his friend, Obi-Wan’s fear quickly faded away. </p><p> </p><p>“Bant!” he called out to her, smiling adorably. The pacifier fell from his mouth. If not for the clip attached to his tunic collar, it would have fallen straight to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan!” Bant squealed again, round eyes shining with excitement. The eleven year old initiate threw her arms around him. “I’m so happy that you’re back! I just knew you were meant to be a padawan! And you’re finally classified- oh, Obi, how wonderful!”  </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, Bant!” Obi-Wan told her, hugging her back tightly. His eyes were a little wet. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again, I- I-”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon rubbed soothingly at his back, deterring any potential tears. Bant drew back from Obi-Wan, blinking back tears of her own. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, Obi. You’ll have to tell me all about your adventures away from temple! And you’ll never believe it - Reeft is apprenticed to Master Ibes! It happened just after you left, and already they are preparing to go on their first mission together! He’ll be so happy to see you back, I’m sure he’ll come see you before he leaves!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!” Obi-Wan grinned. “And what about-”</p><p> </p><p>“Garen is going to be a pilot! Can you believe it? He’s starting a new piloting tutorial today, otherwise he would have taken the noon meal with me.” Bant’s datapad suddenly chimed. “Oh! I’ve only a few minutes to get to class. We’ll meet up soon, so we can really catch up! There’s so much more to tell you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Obi-Wan smiled at her. “I’m really glad that I could see you again, Bant.” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’ll see me again very soon,” Bant promised. “Bye Obi, bye Master Jinn!” </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon nodded to her, grateful that his Little clearly had some very close friends that he could rely on. He would be sure to encourage Obi-Wan to invite his friends over whenever he pleased, so long as he finished his lessons and completed his homework beforehand.  </p><p> </p><p>With Bant no longer being a distraction, Obi-Wan’s attention turned to the crowded dining hall. Here there was an even more obvious amount of staring, especially from the younger initiates, who had likely never encountered a Little before and were clearly curious. </p><p> </p><p>“Master,” he said, letting out a quiet whimper. He pressed his face against Qui-Gon’s stomach in an attempt to hide. </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon reached down to grasp his padawan under the armpits, lifting him up and settling him against his hip. Obi-Wan was slight and rather short for his age, another commonality among Littles. Holding him felt perfect to Qui-Gon, and it seemed to calm Obi-Wan down as well. </p><p> </p><p>“There now,” he soothed. “Let’s see about getting some food into that tummy.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay,” Obi-Wan agreed hesitantly, absentmindedly putting his thumb into his mouth. Qui-Gon gently removed the thumb and replaced it with his pacifier. </p><p> </p><p>As they passed through the lunch line, Qui-Gon requested that Obi-Wan’s plate be filled with items that would be appealing to Littles: mashed tubers, a bowl of broth, and a honey-coated piece of bread to dip in it. This was accompanied by a bottle of warm milk, with just a touch of Corellian cinnamon added to it. All of these things were on the softer side and easy to swallow, with nothing being too spicy, salty, or bitter. Littles didn’t handle meat very well either, due to their sensitive tummies and digestive systems. It was important that they got plenty of dairy products and vegetables instead. </p><p> </p><p>Carefully balancing their plates in one hand, Qui-Gon used his other arm to keep Obi-Wan secure as they went to find a table. Once they had reached one, rather than put Obi-Wan into his own seat, he sat the Little on his lap instead. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t appear bothered by this, despite being among others. Qui-Gon had held him a lot these past few days. They were still in the beginning of their classification bond, which meant this type of bonding, touch, was essential. Obi-Wan was a very affectionate boy, too, always wanting to be close to Qui-Gon, whether it was holding his hand or climbing into his lap whenever he could. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought we might go to the dojo this afternoon,” Qui-Gon said casually as Obi-Wan drank his milk. “We haven’t been able to practice together, though I have already seen firsthand how talented you are with a saber.” </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon also wanted to determine how Obi-Wan’s skills were while he was in headspace. He didn’t tell Obi-Wan this, as there was no need for the Little to be embarrassed or worried. While he had no doubt Obi-Wan would still be proficient in combat while regressed, he still might be more susceptible to distraction. They would need to find ways to work around or counter that sort of thing. </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan jolted visibly with excitement. “Oh! Master, can we go when we’re all done eating?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not right away. We need to let our tummies settle first.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Obi-Wan happily agreed, still pleased about the thought of sparring. For the remainder of the meal, Qui-Gon had to keep encouraging him to eat, as the Little was too distracted and excited. Thankfully, he seemed much more at ease, and he no longer froze under the continuous curious gazes of those who surrounded them. </p><p> </p><p>They were making true progress, that was for certain. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As expected, Obi-Wan had a few areas of concern to work on while he was regressed. The biggest one was his lack of concentration, and the fact that his emotions easily overwhelmed him. If he managed a successful maneuver, he became overexcited and even a bit playful. While that was acceptable during training, it wouldn’t be if he were ever against a real enemy. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Obi-Wan managed to perform his katas perfectly. Qui-Gon taught him the beginnings of a new one, before they eventually called it a day after almost two and a half hours of relentless testing. Tomorrow, they would focus more on Obi-Wan’s force abilities themselves rather than his physical saber skills. Qui-Gon already knew that he would be enrolling Obi-Wan in an intermediate padawan saber class, rather than beginner’s, as he was well ahead most students his age, even regressed. </p><p> </p><p>Later in the evening, after a warm bottle and a long cuddle, Qui-Gon retrieved the small supply of bacta he kept on hand in the ‘fresher. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold still for me, sweet one.” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan kept dutifully still as he lay sprawled on his tummy in nothing except his diaper while Qui-Gon was checked over his wounds from Bandomeer. They no longer hurt and had all but faded, but Qui-Gon was a very attentive Caregiver, and he would rather go overboard than be potentially neglectful. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll do one more layer of bacta tonight, and then I think you’ll be all better,” he decided. </p><p> </p><p>“They don’t hurt, Master,” Obi-Wan said, hopefully. He didn’t like the sticky feeling of bacta over his skin. It was a good thing that he could sleep without a shirt, because bacta would have made that very uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>“Just in case,” said Qui-Gon, warming the cool gel between his hands before massaging it gently onto the Little’s back. It did feel rather good, so Obi-Wan stayed pliant until Qui-Gon was sure that he had covered every single wound. </p><p> </p><p>“There,” he gave a pat to Obi-Wan’s bottom. “All done. It’s time to get ready for bed. You need to be well rested since you’ll be starting your new Padawan courses tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan rose from the floor. He was biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you nervous about your classes?”</p><p> </p><p>“No-” Obi-Wan began, but he caught Qui-Gon’s knowing look. A padawan shouldn’t lie to his master. “Yes, Master. Just a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to be. I have looked over your initiate grade reports. You are well ahead already, and I will help you with anything that you do not understand.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Obi-Wan said. “But...you won’t be there, and- and what if I cry, or- or…” He went quiet, but Qui-Gon could sense a spike of embrasement, and Qui-Gon instantly knew what he was frightened of. </p><p> </p><p>“I will be waiting for you after every single class. If you need me, I will know it. Whether you are upset, or you need a change, I will be there. Furthermore, your classroom teachers and peers all know and understand what it means to be Little, Obi-Wan.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not everybody, I don’t think,” the Little said quietly. Qui-Gon was reminded of the first time he had met Obi-Wan. The boy had been mock-fighting with another initiate his age (Bruck?). He remembered some of the taunts Bruck had said to Obi-Wan, calling him things like crybaby, and Oafy-Wan. Obi-Wan had responded by getting emotional, striking out in anger. </p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon had berated Obi-Wan for that anger. </p><p> </p><p>If he had overseen that fight knowing Obi-Wan was Little, he would have gone about addressing Obi-Wan’s anger very differently. He would have taken the Little into his lap for a cuddle immediately after the fight, praised him for trying his best, and then he’d have assured Obi-Wan that there was nothing wrong with crying. Then he would have offered to meditate with him on reigning in his emotions, and check him over for any bumps or bruises he might have obtained...and, of course, he would have immediately asked him to be his padawan. </p><p> </p><p>If only he had known, at the time.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, he hadn’t. But Qui-Gon was here, now, and most importantly he understood that his padawan was a sweet, sensitive Little. He would protect and provide for him, as both a Master and a Caregiver, and never make such an awful mistake again. </p><p> </p><p>“If someone gives you trouble, I want you to tell me straight away. Do you understand, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>He left it at that, taking Obi-Wan by the hand and leading him to his small bedroom, where his comfy cozy bed was waiting. A maintenance droid had installed sidebars just the other day, so that Obi-Wan was in no danger of rolling out of his bed. They weren’t as high as bars on an infant crib (Obi-Wan was a Little, not an actual baby of course) but would do the job all the same. </p><p> </p><p>“May I have a goodnight kiss?” Qui-Gon asked, and his heart melted when Obi-Wan leaned forward without hesitance, pressing his lips sweetly against his master’s cheek. Qui-Gon kissed his delicate little nose in return, pulling the blankets snugly around his charge, making sure that he was warm and comfy. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take Obi-Wan very long to fall asleep, seeing as he’d had quite the busy day. Still, Qui-Gon waited until his breathing was deep and even before he left the room, ensuring that the Little monitor was on so that he would know if Obi-Wan woke up. </p><p> </p><p>Not long after Obi-Wan was put to bed, a visitor arrived. </p><p> </p><p>“Come in Mace,” Qui-Gon greeted his friend. “But please, Obi-Wan has only just fallen asleep, and I’d like to keep it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Qui-Gon. I only wanted to discuss a few things. Perhaps we could partake in a cup of tea together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly,” Qui-Gon beckoned him inside. He already had brewed a fresh pot of his favorite evening brew, so he poured them two cups and invited Mace to sit at the table with him. They made small talk for only a few minutes before Mace revealed that his visit was a little more than just social. </p><p> </p><p>“When the both of you are ready, the Council has decided to put you on the Diplomatic mission roster,” Mace informed Qui-Gon. “Nothing inherently dangerous or life-threatening, but plenty of hard work and dedication required all the same. We expect your first mission to take place in a month or two, after you have more time to rest and bond further.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, that is much appreciated. I already know Obi-Wan will make a fine diplomat.” With a face so sweet and a brain filled with such intelligence, there was no question about it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad it’s settled,” Mace said. Then, after a moment of hesitation, “I must express how strange it is, seeing you so...at peace.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have not felt this way in a long time,” Qui-Gon replied. “There is a void in my heart that has been filled. I did not fully know what I was missing out on, not having a Little to care for. He hasn’t even been my Padawan for more than a week and already the bond is thoroughly embracing.” </p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t be any more happier for the both of you,” Mace said. “And Qui-Gon, I <em> am </em> truly sorry for the Bandomeer incident. I know the rest of the Council is too. If we had known...” </p><p> </p><p>“It is a lesson for us all,” Qui-Gon responded. “I hope in the future, initiates will be watched more closely, especially if they are unclassified.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, there has been talk about that. A few of us spent the morning looking over Padawan Kenobi’s creche observations. With the new knowledge of his classification, all of his ‘problem-areas’ were determined to be not problems at all, but merely early signs of his Little status.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Qui-Gon sighed. He, too, had looked over the notes of Obi-Wan’s Creche Masters. There had been observations such as ‘too emotional,’ ‘trouble concentrating,’ and ‘difficulty sleeping.’ All of these were normally potential warning signs of a troubled student - but certainly not when it came to Littles. </p><p> </p><p>Now that Obi-Wan was able to go into his Little headspace, he could process his emotions better, especially now that he had a Caregiver to help him. The same went with keeping him focused, as well as relaxed enough to sleep well each night. It was why having a Caregiver was so important for a Little. So important, in fact, that Littles (even adult ones) weren’t legally permitted to travel abroad or live alone without a registered Caregiver within the Republic, unless they had special permission. There were many rogue planets that had even stricter laws. </p><p> </p><p>As a minor and newly presented Little, Obi-Wan would be under Qui-Gon’s careful and dutiful watch for many years to come. He would mould Obi-Wan into an exceptional Jedi, but his training would have to be unique. Caregivers and Littles became attached; there was no fighting it. They would have to embrace their bond and work it to their advantage. As Qui-Gon always reminded himself, they served the Force above all other things, and not just the Code. </p><p> </p><p>Mace cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“You have the Council’s full support,” he said. “We are at your disposal, should you need anything at all.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am glad to hear it,” Qui-Gon replied. “I already know Obi-Wan will make a fine Knight one day.” </p><p> </p><p>“He will,” Mace agreed. “Especially under your guidance.”</p><p> </p><p>Qui-Gon took a sip of his tea and smiled, completely at peace. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Upcoming fics for this series (coming out in no particular order): </p><p> </p><p>- A piece on Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship, and how Obi-Wan had to adjust from caring for Anakin during his boyhood to being cared for by Anakin as they both grow older. </p><p> </p><p>- Qui-Gon reflecting on the time Obi-Wan snuck off to Kamino by himself, got carried off to Geonosis by Jango Fett, and spent some quality time with his Grandmaster (until realizing what Dooku was up to). </p><p> </p><p>- CLONE content! Worried, overprotective, infatuated clones in particular. </p><p> </p><p>Ideas and suggestions are always welcome, whether they be big or small! Come to me on Tumblr at <a href="https://bashfulbabybottlepop.tumblr.com/">bashfulbabybottlepop</a> or here in the comments! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback is much appreciated, I really hope you guys enjoyed! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>